


This ain't downtown and my head hurts

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec takes a whack to the head and there is something weirdly familiar about a guy who helps him out.</p><p>NOW WITH REPAIRED CODING FAIL! (The last four lines actually make sense!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ain't downtown and my head hurts

**Author's Note:**

> More of me trying to put a weird SPN/Crossover that has been plaguing me forever down in some sort of order.  
> Written for the hurt/comfort bingo April crossover challenge. Prompt was head trauma.

The first thing Alec heard was a man's voice “Jesus, Dean he looks just like you! Well you like 20 years ago.”

Then “ What? Shut up! not _twenty_! Geez Sam ten at most.”

He kept very still, trying to remember, or make sense of where he was and what happened. And how much trouble he was in. There was something wrong though, because he couldn't remember a damned thing. And that was bad. Very Bad. Because there where people after him and they might not know exactly where he was, but they still wanted to get their hands on him and getting caught was _bad_. And then there _were_ hands on him and all Alec could think was to fight or get away. He opened his eyes looking for a way out-away-run but everything was all messed up, blurred and indistinct and he had no idea where to go.

“Hey kid take it easy! Trying to kick a guys head off when he is trying to help! Not Cool man!”  
Alec scrabbled backwards away for the voice, unable to see clearly who it was or where they were or what he was scrambling away _from_. 

Then there was another voice off to one side, the same voice that had spoken earlier. It was quieter and some how... gentler?  
“Hey kid. Just take it easy, okay? We're just trying to help.” the movement around him stopped. And that calmer voice spoke again. “you have a head injury. Do you know what happened? How did you hit your head.”

Alec had no fucking idea. He said nothing.

“Can you even talk kid?” The second guy, the one he'd kicked, asked. “I don't know Sammy. Maybe he's not too bright?”

“Fuck you.” answered

“Okay then. Knows at least two words. What's your name kid.”

“Also, fuck you.” Alec said.

“Hey! Look kid-” second guy started to bark and was interrupted.

“Dean! I don't think yelling at the agitated guy with the head injury is useful, okay?.” he sounded reasonable. Alec didn't trust him.

“I was just trying to help!”

“Okay. Fine. You wanna help? Go get the first aid kit out of the car.”

The second guy – Dean? Grumbled and presumably made his way out of where ever the hell they were. 

Alec thought about making a run for it. He might not be able to see very well (at all) but he could make out shape and hear well enough. 

He heard the first guy clear his throat. A reminder that he was there, in case he was getting ideas, Alec guessed. The guy shifted where he was sitting (crouched down maybe?). He sounded big. Big guys weren't usually fast, but Alec wasn't really in shape to take a chance. Half blinded and maybe a bit dizzy. The guy could probably catch him. 

Alec decided he could bide his time before making a break for it. 

In the mean time he had the knife in his boot and no plans to share the fact until he needed to use it. He waited and cataloged the damage. His neck was stiff and he had a bitch of a head ache. He tried to shake his head , maybe it would clear his vision a little,. All it did though was ramp up the headache and make him want to puke. So more than a little dizzy.

He lost some time then, must have drifted toward sleep or unconsciousness or whatever. When he came back someone was wiping the side of his face clean. 

“Hey you back?” the second guy asked. 

Alec thought about nodding and settled on grunting instead. Felt like if he tried nodding his head it might just roll right of his shoulders. The head ache was worse, maybe even a lot worse. More bad news.

“That's quite a smack to the head you got. Nice gash too. You gonna kick my teeth in if I try stitching it?”

Alec might not want to nod but he could still _growl_. 

“Guess that’s a no. Butterflies it is then.” Alec thought he heard low laughter. \

He tried to twist away when he felt a touch against the side of his face. “Come on man. I'm just trying to help. You leave this mess the way it is? You're gonna have bigger problems that me and my pain in the ass little brother.” 

The guy stilled and waited. Alec opened his eyes trying to get a read on him. He was still a blur., slightly less indistinct, but Alec couldn't see him. There was no way to get a read except for the sound of his voice which was weirdly, disgustingly familiar. Alec was sure he had never met this guy, and yet there was something about his voice.

It was one of those moments Max used to like pointing out to him, the ones she was always harping on. 'You have to trust people sometimes especially when you don't have another choice.' He could hear her in his head as clearly as if she was right beside him. It caused a different kind of ache that she wasn't there to poke and prod and push at him to be... someone he wasn't sure he could be.

He let that voice sink in to him though, let himself take what was being offered.  
Alec did _not_ hope it wasn't a lie, this offer of help.

Hope was for suckers and Alec was a survivor.... with a knife in his boot.

 

***

 

“What the hell are we going to _do_ with him Dean?”

“I don't have a fucking clue Sammy. But I know we aren't going to leave him concussed and bloody on the side of the road until I find out why he is walking around with my face.”

“Your _twenty year old face_! Dean.”


End file.
